A World Unknown
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: What happens when Nyotalia meets Hetalia? Why does Nyotalia finally meet Hetalia? You'll have to read to find out!


A World Unknown Chapter 1

**Me: Nyotalia meets Hetalia!**

**Jane: And I'm the link!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of hetalia or nyotalia. I'm just a girl from the USA! I only own the O.C.'s in my stories.**

It was 10:00 at night and Elizabeth Kirkland couldn't sleep a wink. Her adopted daughter Jane had gone missing 2 months ago. Jane was a girl that Amelia who was the human personification of America just as she was the personification of England _(meaning Elizabeth)_ had found laying next to her during the London blitz in WW2. Elizabeth had found out shortly after she lost her family long ago. She didn't have anywhere to return too and not long after Jane was her daughter. Now with her missing she couldn't wrap her head around it but, she some how felt she was out there and alive. It was a month before Christmas and the only present Elizabeth wanted was Jane. She had finally started to drift off when she heard a knock at the door but, it sounded more like a bang. "I'm coming," Elizabeth said while sitting up from her bed.

The banging at her door started again,"I said I'm coming!", Elizabeth yelled.

When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see Amelia but, she was surprised to Sakura. "What are you guys doing here?,"Elizabeth asked semi-annoyed,"You know it's 10:00 at night."

"We might have a lead on Jane!",Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

Elizabeth's expression went from annoyed to a mixture of sadness, anger, and hope when she said,"What did you find!" welcoming them in.

"Well dude…," Amelia started,"We found the book you said she was reading when she disappeared."

Elizabeth nodded and Sakura _(Japan)_ continued,"The weird thing was neither one of us could read it."

"Did you bring it with you?",asked Elizabeth in curiosity.

"Yeah dude!", Amelia said pulling it out from behind her back.

The book was a reddish brown color with gold lettering. Elizabeth ripped it from Amelia's hands and when she looked at the cover she said,"Well I know why you couldn't read it."

"What?",Sakura asked,"Isn't it in Japanese?"

"Yeah dude isn't it in English or some language we can read?",Amelia asked while walking over to Elizabeth and followed by Sakura.

Elizabeth shook her head and said,"It looks like a bunch of jumbled up words in your language Sakura, and in our shared language Amelia but thats cause this was a language formed by fairies and Dhampir's to communicate."

Sakura and Amelia then remembered that there missing friend was a dhampir. "Oh yeah Jane is a magical creature and can read any text without her sight," Amelia said in remembrance and Sakura nodded.

Elizabeth then said,"We're gonna start reading this."

Amelia nodded and then asked,"You have a potion we can read the book with?"

"Of course I do!," Elizabeth practically screamed,"I'm not an idiot!"

The 3 girls hurried down stairs and Elizabeth pulled a vile with a pink liquid off the shelf and drank part of it. "You 2 have to drink this as well I'm not going to read this like a bed time story," Elizabeth said glaring at Amelia.

Amelia gave a fake pouty face but, was actually annoyed with Elizabeth. Amelia looked over at Sakura who looked some what nervous about the pink potion. Amelia took the first sip and said,"Sakura it's ok it tastes like bubble gum."

Sakura tentatively took the remaining drops of liquid and all 3 girls eyes glowed for a second. The 3 girls then blinked twice and they began reading the book.

_**(With Jane)**_

Jane knew she was already seen as a suspicious character when she showed up. Now after 2 months of being here she had actually approach someone so they could oversee some of her injuries. She was now in the full position to believe the legend about the leaders hiding the female personifications of each country from their male counterparts. Jane had met hers and he like every dhampir protected the country he was place with which was Arthur Kirkland. Many people had questioned her but, none of them believed her story except for Zach her counterpart. She had a handcuff holding her to the hospital bed even though she was well. "Hey mate," Zach walked in with a trey of food.

Jane smiled and said,"Hi Zachy."

He rolled his eyes at her as he set the trey down and then he whispered to her,"A bunch of other girls were found a few minutes ago. I'm guessing the other counterparts?"

Jane nodded and said,"Do they look just as bad as I did?"

"Some of them look worse than what you did," Zach admitted,"Why did the leaders keep our 2 groups separate?"

"Bad things happened then and I doubt that they could happen again," Jane responded.

Zach nodded and left the room. Jane's only fear at this moment was the boys would never believe them.

_**(Back with Amelia, Sakura, and Elizabeth)**_

Amelia and Elizabeth started fighting over the fact that the leaders didn't tell them the truth and Sakura kept reading. When the 2 girls stopped fighting they decided to bring the book with them to the world meeting and they made an important choice and went after Jane using the book they were teleported with many of them injured. Every female personification was found by their male counterpart.

**Me: EVILCLIFFIE!**

**Jane: R&R! MEANING PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY WITHOUT LEAVING A REVIEW!**

**ME: Time to sign off see ya!**


End file.
